The Ultimate Clash
Before WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon manage to tear each other apart, a mysterious being transports the entire group into the past, where the kids discover how they came to be the DigiDestined. Synopsis Matt confronts Tai, angry about what Cherrymon told him and gets MetalGarurumon to attack Agumon, which forces him to to warp digivolve to WarGreymon in order to protect Tai. An unstoppable battle begins between the digimon, and much to the other kids dismay, Tai and Matt start lashing out at each other as well, with Tai claiming he’s only doing it for all the sacrifices others have made for the group. The pleases Puppetmon greatly, who is watching from a distance. The other Digimon look on helplessly, knowing that they stand no chance against two Mega Digimon. As a result, some of the Digimon start arguing leading to more discord within the group. Meanwhile, Kari discovers some kind of presence nearby, and begins to converse with the mysterious entity, which has been trying to communicate with her for a while now. It tells Kari to raise up her Crest of Light, so she does, emitting a blinding light, and taking in the entire group. This halts the fighting, and reverts the Mega Digimon back to their In-training forms. They then appear in a familiar location, Highton View Terrace, where the mystery being speaks to them through Kari. The group are told of how they were chosen as the DigiDestined after witnessing a battle between Greymon and Parrotmon four years ago. The mysterious being that is possessing Kari explains that 'it' is similar to the Digimon, in that it is made up of data, but unlike the Digimon, it cannot take a physical shape. Kari it the only one in which it can communicate to them with. The children kid about how young they look while flying over the buildings. While Tai and Kari are on the street near Greymon, the other kids are all on the balconies of adjacent buildings. Joe is seen on the phone and Matt and T.K. are shown together, obviously before their parents divorced. The being then takes them to room where hooded people control the balance between good and evil in the Digital World, and the kids' future Digimon are in their Digi-Eggs. Attached to the Digi-eggs are the respective Crests and Digivices. They watch event from the past that are digitally animated into the present, like ghost images. The being possessing Kari explains that they took the information they got from scanning the kids four years ago to make the Digivices and crests. She explains that Tai and Kari were chosen because they helped the Greymon digivolve during the fight, and the other kids have a connection and are also very special. It is revealed that the crests were made from the strongest qualities the kids had when they were scanned, and if they lose the quality the Digimon may become corrupt (like SkullGreymon did). Suddenly, the kids watch as the location is attacked by Mekanorimon. The group watch as Piedmon attacks the people, and steals the eight crests connected to the DigiEggs. Because they are just images of the past, there is nothing the kids can do. They then witness a younger Gennai rescuing the Digi-Eggs and taking them to File Island (losing Gatomon's egg on the way due to being chased), where they await the arrival of the DigiDestined. When the group arrives back in the forest, Kari is back to herself again. Matt still shaken up from the fight leaves the others, even though he has his answer to why they were chosen, saying he needs some time to himself. Sora suggests they split up into two groups but Matt is against the idea. Mimi then also decides to leave the group, because she doesn’t want to fight anymore, or see anyone get hurt, so Joe decides to stay with her, so she is not alone. Gatomon stays hopeful, pointing out that they are the DigiDestined and are destined to reunite again. Featured characters Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Bug up the nose? That's a bad thing?" :—'Agumon' lightens the tension between Tai and Matt a little with unintended humor. "Matt, I'm gonna tell Mom that you were fighting!" :—'T.K.' the tattle tail. "Gomamon, get a grip! The last thing we need is any more fighting around here!" :—'Tentomon' intervenes when Gatomon and Gomamon start arguing. Mimi: "I'm gonna sit here and stare at the flowers until everyone starts getting along." Sora: "Oh, like that's gonna help." :—'Mimis solution to the group's problem. '''Gatomon:' "What in the DigiWorld is she doing?" Izzy: "She appears to be conversing with herself." Gatomon: "She's losing it." :—'Gatomon' and Izzy catch Kari talking to the mysterious entity. Tai: "Whoa! The balance seems to be really out of whack!" Joe: "So? Somebody find a switch and put the lights back on." :—'Tai' and the others are surrounded by absolute darkness. "Couldn't you have taken Joe instead?" :—'Tai' suggesting that the mysterious entity possess Joe instead of Kari. "Hey, that's me! How typical. I'm on the telephone." :—'Joe' sees himself in the past watching the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon. Matt: "Okay, this is getting weird." Joe: "What, and floating in the sky is normal?" :—'Matt' and Joe react to seeing the digi-eggs, crests, and digivices belonging to the DigiDestined. Joe: "Don't come any closer! Shoo! Go away!" Gomamon: "Relax! It's just an image." Sora: "Yeah, save your screaming for the real thing." :—'Joe' freaks out when approached by a hologram of Piedmon. Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure episodes